


A Relative Revelation

by Worthfull1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, James is not Harry's father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:17:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worthfull1/pseuds/Worthfull1
Summary: Regulus Black disappeared in 1979, but what if he left a bit of himself behind? What if Harry is not James Potter's son? Based on a drabble on tumblr by Ash-Castle. Rated M for language and themes.





	1. Whose Kid Is It, Anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely ash-castle's fault. Okay, so if Harry was born in July of 1980, that means Lily got pregnant sometime around October of 1979. We don't know exactly when Regulus died, but we know it was sometime in 1979, so if you squint a bit the dates could work.
> 
> Thanks, Worthfull1
> 
> P.S. I own nothing, anything recognizable belongs to the lovely Ms. Rowling.

**July, 1995**

**12 Grimmauld Place**

"Pads, Molly's got lunch on the table," Remus said, leaning against the doorway to Regulus' old bedroom.

Sirius didn't answer at first. He was staring at the letter in his hands, unable to believe the words on the parchment. Having finally bitten the bullet and started cleaning out his late brother's bedroom, he'd come across a small box stuffed full of letters. Expecting them to be from Regulus' Slytherin friends, Sirius had not given them much thought until he tossed the box on the bed and one envelope fell out, displaying a very familiar handwriting.

"Sirius? You okay, mate?" Remus asked when the animagus gave no indication of having heard him.

Sirius blinked, as though coming out of a stupor, and turned slowly towards Remus. "You - you've got to - to read these," he stammered quietly, sitting on the bed. The hand holding the letter began shaking.

Remus frowned, but walked up to Sirius and picked up one of the letters scattered across the bed. "What is it?"

"I - I'm not sure."

Opening the letter he held, dated September of 1979, Remus' eyebrows shot up at the first line. _'My Darling Lily-love,'_ it began. The letter was signed by Regulus, but that didn't make any sense. As far as Remus was aware, Lily had barely known Regulus _socially_ , much less _intimately_ , and 'Darling Lily-love' was most certainly an intimate salutation. He read on.

_'I know you hate it when I call you that, but perhaps you'll forgive me when I tell you I only do it so I can see you flush. That angry blush that travels from your pretty cheeks down your long, lovely throat and on towards those perfect breasts. I'm imagining it now…'_

"What the - ?" He looked at Sirius. "What the hell is this?"

Sirius nodded, his face troubled. "I know," he said. "They're all like that." He held up the parchment in his hand. "This one's even worse. It's from her, and… and…" He shook his head. "I can't believe what I'm reading, Remus."

"You're sure this is Regulus' writing?" Remus asked. "Dead sure? Without a doubt?"

Sirius took a deep breath. "I'm positive," he said, his voice breaking. "That's… that's not all, though." Remus paused, midway through running a hand through his hair. Sirius held out his letter. "This one says… it says H-Harry may not be James'."

_"What?!"_

Remus snatched the parchment out of Sirius' hand. It was Lily's handwriting, so familiar it hurt just to see it, calling Regulus _Reggie_. Just to be sure, Remus brought the letter to his nose and inhaled. Even after fifteen years, Lily's scent still clung to the parchment.

_'You asked me last night whose child I'm carrying, and you're right - I can't answer you. I don't know. And I don't want to. It doesn't matter. I will never leave James. Why should I? I can't be a part of what you're doing, and you can't protect me. At least I know the people James associates with aren't trying to kill me. I never intended to get pregnant so soon, but now that I am, the safety of my baby comes first. Above myself, and above you._

_I did love you, Reggie. I still do, but if you think I don't love James, you couldn't be more wrong. My love for him is as deep as my love for you was desperate._

_Merlin, how did I ever get myself in this mess?_

_It doesn't matter now. It's over. Please forget about me and move on with your life. I am a Potter, I will remain a Potter, and my child will be a Potter. I'm sending back the letters you've written me. As much as it hurts me to do so, it would hurt me more if James were to find them, not to mention how much it would hurt him, but I don't have the heart to destroy them._

_Goodbye for the last time,_

_Lily_

"Fucking hell," Remus muttered, sitting on the bed. He suddenly felt weak in the knees. Would the universe-shattering revelations ever end?

Sirius stood and began to pace. "How could she?" he hissed, shock giving way to anger. "How could she cheat on James? With _Reg_? Of all people!"

While Sirius paced, muttering angrily and running frustrated hands through his hair, Remus went through the other letters. Apparently, Regulus hadn't had the heart to destroy them, either, and each piece of parchment added another layer to a story Remus had thought he knew. Hell, he'd _been_ there for it.

But, then again, he'd been there for Sirius and Peter's story as well.

"Sirius," he said, interrupting the other man's unpleasant rumblings. "You realize what this means, don't you?"

"That Lily was a lying, cheating slut?!"

Remus scowled, but wasn't surprised. When Sirius was angry, he lashed out. He always came 'round eventually, but the first instinct when hurt was to hurt back.

"You need to read these," Remus said. " _All_ of them. Then you won't be so angry with her."

"I doubt that," Sirius growled. "This was the woman I loved like a sister, James' wife, someone I would have gladly died for, and now I find out she was fucking Death Eaters?!"

" _A_ Death Eater, Sirius," Remus corrected. "And one who happened to be your brother. Are you telling me you wouldn't gladly have died for the woman who gave birth to your nephew?"

Sirius stopped dead in his tracks as though that hadn't occurred to him yet.

"If Harry is Regulus' son - and these letters suggest there's at least a fifty-fifty chance he is - then that means he is your nephew. Flesh and blood. That changes things."

"It does not!" Sirius said, affronted. "I still love him! Maybe more, if that's even possible!"

Remus shook his head. "I don't mean that, Sirius. I mean it changes things _legally_. You've been bitching and moaning forever about how much hold Dumbledore has on Harry even though you're his godfather. Well, being his _uncle_ would change things. I'll have to look into it, I'm not well-versed on wizarding family law, but I can't help but think an actual blood tie - especially one to a family as old as the Blacks - would throw the quaffle to your side of the pitch."

Sirius stood there, breathing hard, while that sunk in. "I don't want to tell him yet."

"Harry?"

"Dumbledore," Sirius said. "Harry's coming here soon, right? That's what the old man keeps saying? I can be good until he gets here, then we'll talk to Harry first and do a paternity test charm."

"Without Dumbledore?"

Sirius nodded. "Abso-fucking-lutely without Dumbledore," he snarled. "He keeps Harry in the dark about enough shit. If Harry is, in fact, my nephew, then he has the right to know, and he and I have the right to make our own decisions about things. Once I - once _we_ \- know what's going on, then we'll tell Dumbledore."

* * *

 

**August, 1995**

**12 Grimmauld Place**

"Harry, you got some time after supper?" Sirius asked as the residents of the house dug into another one of Molly's feasts. "Got some things I want to talk to you about."

Harry nodded, a forkful of mashed potatoes halfway to his mouth. "Sure, Sirius. What kind of things?"

Sirius winked conspiratorially. "Family business," he said, knowing that would whet the boy's appetite. Sure enough, Harry smiled - a rare occurrence what with his trial for underage use of magic coming up in just a few days.

When the meal was over, Sirius guided Harry out of the kitchen, bestowing an innocent smile on a disapproving Molly, and led his godson-maybe-nephew into the formal dining room. He and Remus had cleaned a corner of the room earlier so they could have this conversation away from prying eyes and ears. Remus followed them in and erected wards to ensure privacy. Harry watched, frowning.

"This is a bit of a delicate conversation, Harry," Sirius explained. "I know you kids have been trying to listen in on Order meetings and I won't put it past you lot to have succeeded."

Harry looked down, embarrassed. "Sorry."

"Don't be ridiculous," Sirius scoffed. "It's only natural to try and get in somewhere you've been told to stay out of. James and I did it all the time."

Harry's face lit up at the mention of James, and Sirius tried once again to find the truth in the boy's features. He'd been watching Harry since the Order brought him to the house, but it was so hard to see one man or the other in Harry. Both James and Regulus had been slightly shorter than average with thick, jet-black hair. Harry's glasses made him resemble James, but the few times Sirius had seen him without them made it even harder to tell who his father really was.

"Take a seat, Harry," Sirius said, sitting down himself and pulling out the magically shrunken box of letters and a book from his pocket and enlarging them to their proper size. He'd been carrying the letters around on his person at all times since he'd found them, not wanting them to fall into Molly's hands during her cleaning.

" _101 Personal Charms_?" Harry asked, reading the cover of the book. "What's this for?"

"We'll get to that in a second," Remus said, taking the third chair.

"Harry," Sirius began, taking a deep breath and holding the box of letters in his hand. "First things first. I found this box recently while cleaning out my brother's old room. It's a box of letters. Specifically, love letters. Some are from your mother."

Harry frowned. "Why would love letters from my Mum be in your brother's room?"

Sirius swallowed. "Because… because they were written to my brother," he said, and Harry's eyes widened. "The other letters in here are addressed to her, written by him. It appears that Lily and Regulus were… were lovers."

" _What?!_ " Harry looked from Sirius to Remus and back again as though waiting for one of them to tell him they were joking. "You mean - she had an _affair_? While married to Dad?" He looked horrified.

"I'm afraid it goes a bit deeper than that, Harry," Remus said. "A lot deeper, actually. From what I read in these letters, Lily and Regulus were together for some time before she even started dating James."

"In school?"

"That's right."

"And you didn't know?" Harry asked, incredulous. "None of you knew?"

Sirius shook his head. "No, Harry. None of us knew."

"You have to understand Harry," Remus said, "Lily and Regulus going out together publicly would have been much the same as Hermione going out with the Malfoy boy. Can you imagine the uproar that would cause? You've met Sirius' mother's portrait, you know how she felt about blood status."

"Wait a minute," Harry said. "Are you saying that my Mum dated my Dad and your brother at the same time?" he asked Sirius.

"No, I don't believe so, Harry," Sirius said. "From what Remus and I can piece together, once your mother started dating James, she broke it off with Reg, and they didn't reconnect until after Reg graduated and your mother married James."

"So, what? She married Dad and then went back to your brother?!"

Sirius shared a look with Remus. Harry's temper was about to get the better of him and neither man could blame him. It was hard enough for them, as grown men, to make sense of what they'd recently discovered; they couldn't expect a teenage boy with no relationship experience to understand.

"Harry, listen to me, please," Sirius entreated. "I know how it sounds. Believe me, I didn't take it well either when I found these, but your mother states quite clearly several times in these letters that she loved James very much - "

"Yeah, just not enough to not cheat on him!"

"Harry," Remus broke in, "relationships can be terribly complicated, even between the best of people, and it's wrong to judge from the outside. We realize this is a lot to take in, and you're going to need some time to digest it, but there are other things we need to talk about tonight as well."

"Other things? What do you mean - oh," Harry said, realization dawning. "No… Sirius?" He looked at his godfather.

Sirius met his eyes. "It appears Lily broke off her affair with Reg shortly after finding out she was pregnant. In her last letter, she says that she doesn't know who the father is." Harry began shaking his head. "Harry, we need to know."

Green eyes flicked to the book on the table. "Is that what the book is for? Is there a charm in there that can tell us?" he asked, watching Remus open the book to a marked page.

"Yes."

"Well, do it!" Harry exclaimed. "Let's find out!"

Remus pulled out his wand. "Alright, Harry, if you would stand, please." He'd been practicing the paternity charm on Sirius all week.

Harry stood, looking slightly wary. "What's going to happen?"

Sirius answered. "You'll feel a slight tingle, and your aura will glow. Your magical signature will hover in front of your chest, while your parent's signatures will hover above that."

"And… and you'll know?"

Sirius nodded. "Yes, Harry. We'll know. Remus and I know James' signature like the back of our hands, and I know Reg's just as well."

Harry took a deep breath, relaxed his arms by his sides, and nodded. "Okay."

"Are you ready, Harry?" Remus asked.

"Yeah."

" _Parentalis genius revelio._ "

Harry shivered as the spell washed over him, and he closed his eyes, not sure he wanted to know the results. "Well?" he asked nervously.

"Legally, you're a Potter," Sirius said. "Magically… you're an Evans-Black."

Harry opened his eyes and stared at the hovering symbols in front of him. Remus cancelled the spell and Harry sat back down, slumping forward and dropping his head into his hands. He was quiet for a long while.

"Is there anything else?" he asked finally, his voice heavy. "Is there anything else being kept from me?"

"We didn't keep this from you, Harry," Remus said. "We only just found out ourselves."

"Please believe me, Harry, I wouldn't have kept this from you," Sirius said. "There are still a couple of things about your situation with Voldemort that you haven't been told yet, but that was Dumbledore's call. Dumbledore doesn't know about this yet."

Harry raised his head and looked at Sirius. "You haven't told him?"

"No. You deserved to know first."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Sirius paused. "About these letters… I think you should read them. When you're ready. They will help you understand a bit better, I think, but I should warn you that they are love letters. They do get a bit… heated at times."

"Heated?"

Sirius nodded. "There are a few that get a bit… explicit. Sexually." Harry leaned back a bit in his chair, looking nauseous. "I'll just hang on to them until you're ready, how about that?"

Harry nodded. "Does this… change anything?" he asked.

"You mean legally?" Remus clarified. Harry nodded. "I'm looking into that right now. I've got some books in my room I'm trying to make sense of."

"We can ask Hermione to help," Harry suggested. "She's brilliant at research."

"Are you willing to trust her with this?" Sirius asked. "Remus and I think it'd be best to have our ducks in a row before speaking to Dumbledore. Would Hermione be willing to keep it to herself for now?"

Harry nodded firmly. "She will if I ask her to."

* * *

 

"Hermione," Remus said quietly so as to not be overheard when he entered the sitting room with Sirius and Harry. It wasn't difficult with Ginny and Ron bickering like usual. "Do you think you could sneak over to Ron and Harry's room tonight after everyone's asleep? We need some help with a bit of research."

Hermione looked a bit confused, but she nodded anyway. "Okay."

"Thanks," Remus said. "And if you could keep it quiet…?"

"Um, sure."

Later that night, after everyone had gone to bed, Remus gathered his books and headed to Harry and Ron's bedroom. He knocked lightly and Hermione let him in. Sirius was already there, sitting next to Harry on the boy's bed while Ron sat on his own. Ron and Hermione both looked a bit wary, but Hermione also looked concerned, and Remus thanked the powers that be that Harry had a friend like her.

He put up the privacy wards and looked at Sirius. "What have I missed?"

"Nothing. We haven't started yet."

Remus nodded. "Hermione, Ron - a situation has come up and we'd be grateful for your assistance."

"A situation with Harry?" Ron asked, looking at his friend.

"Yes."

Hermione looked at Harry as well. "Is that why you were acting weird after talking to Sirius tonight?" Harry nodded. "What's happened? Is it about your nightmares?"

"No, Hermione, it's nothing to do with Voldemort," Sirius said.

"Blimey, mate," Ron said, shaking his head. "You sure know how to attract trouble, don't you?" he asked, amused. "So, what's the problem?"

Harry opened and closed his mouth several times but nothing came out.

"Harry, it can't be that bad," Hermione said gently.

Sirius watched his nephew flush and decided to step in. "Would you rather I told them?" he asked. Harry relaxed and nodded. Sirius gave the boy's shoulder a squeeze. "Okay. We found out this evening that James is not Harry's biological father."

Hermione squeaked and her hand flew to her mouth. Ron frowned. "But… but they were married, right?"

"Lily and James? Yes."

"So, do we know who Harry's father is?" Hermione asked, looking from Sirius to Remus.

Remus sighed. "Harry's biological father is Sirius' brother, Regulus." Hermione's head whipped around to stare at Sirius again.

"Hey, don't look at me, kitten! I didn't do it!"

"Sirius!" Remus admonished.

"But he was a Death Eater!" Ron exclaimed, red-faced. "Didn't you tell us he was a Death Eater?"

Stepping in to diffuse teenage tempers, Remus gave Hermione and Ron a quick run-down of the situation, including not wanting to involve Dumbledore just yet.

"But surely Professor Dumbledore would know all about familial law," Hermione argued. "I mean, he is the Chief Warlock, isn't he?"

"No, he was ousted recently," Sirius said, "but even if he was, I happen to be Harry's godfather and uncle. Both of those titles outrank Dumbledore, even though I am still a fugitive, and I think Dumbledore has made enough decisions about Harry."

Hermione still looked unconvinced.

"We're not talking about going against Dumbledore, Hermione. This isn't a mutiny," Remus interjected. "We just think it would be in Harry's best interest for Sirius - and, by extension, Harry - to have a bit more leverage. This an exercise in education. The more we know about where Harry stands legally, the better. Especially with his trial in a few days. We don't want to be blindsided by anything."

Finally Hermione nodded. That made sense to her. Remus handed her a book while Ron fished out some parchment and a quill and ink, and Harry let out a small sigh. Sirius heard it and wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulders.

"Everything will be alright, Harry," he said quietly. "One way or another. You'll see."


	2. What Is And What Should Never Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We go back in time in this chapter to give some context to Reg and Lily's relationship.
> 
> Thanks, Worthfull1
> 
> P.S. I own nothing, anything recognizable belongs to the lovely Ms. Rowling. Also, the title for this chapter is a Led Zeppelin song. Which I also don't own.

**March, 1978**

**Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch**

Being Head Girl had it's perks, Lily had to admit, and being allowed to wander about after curfew was one of them. Technically, she should have been wandering _in_ side rather than pacing the quidditch pitch, but it was such an unseasonably warm night, and she had thinking to do.

She paced back and forth across the grass, weighing the pros and cons in her head while biting her nails down to the quick. It was a big decision, the one that had her in such a state, and she honestly didn't know what she wanted. She was so distracted that she never noticed she had company until he stood before her and she nearly plowed into him.

"Reg!" she gasped, startled.

He put his hands up. "Easy, Lily-love. It's only me."

Lily looked around, as though suddenly remembering where she was. "How long have you been here?"

"The whole time. I saw you leave the castle."

"Reggie," she groaned. "You can't keep following me around like this. Someone's bound to notice."

Regulus rolled his eyes. "I saw you as I was heading back to the dungeons from the library. I wasn't following you." A look of sadness crossed his face. "I've respected your wishes."

Lily chewed her bottom lip. "I'm moving in with James after we graduate," she blurted.

He looked up, eyes wide. " _What?!_ " he breathed. "Why?"

"Because I love him."

"You told me you love _me_."

"I do! But…"

"But _what_?"

Lily threw up her hands. "But everything! I _do_ love you, Reg, but we could never be together. Not publicly, and I refuse to live my life in the shadows just because your parents care more about my blood status than my abilities as a witch! We can't even be seen together here at school, and we're supposed to be safe here!"

"We could leave - "

"No, we couldn't." She shook her head. "Your family let Sirius go only because they had you as back-up. If you leave, they'll come after you, and I don't want to live on the run. I want to be here." Lily sighed. "There's going to be a war, Reg, and I'm going to fight."

Reg shoved his hands in his pockets and kicked at the grass. "So, that's it, then?" he asked, staring hard at her.

She nodded. "Yeah. That's it."

Lily looked away, but her eyes snapped back to Reg's when he stepped closer, invading her personal space. Instead of the steel grey of Sirius' eyes, the ones she was looking into right then were blue. Ice blue. Reg's features still spoke of his breeding, but his brother had inherited the beauty. Where Sirius was elegance, Regulus was power. He lacked the casual grace, but made up for it with sheer magnetism, and Lily was drawn like a moth to a flame.

Reg reached up, cupped her face gently in his hands and kissed her softly. "You might live with him, you might fight beside him, and you might even marry him one day, but you'll always be mine," he whispered…

* * *

 

**July 1979**

**Diagon Alley**

"Oh, I'm sorry - "

"Beg pardon - "

The two people who had collided on the steps of Gringotts bank looked up to see who they'd bumped into and both sets of eyebrows went up in recognition. The young man spoke first.

"Evans," he greeted neutrally.

"Regulus," Lily countered. Her lip quirked up. "And it's Potter now. I haven't been an Evans since Beltane."

Regulus' left eye twitched just barely. "Yes," he murmured. Beltane meant something else to him. He resisted the urge to scratch at his forearm. "I remember reading about your marriage."

Lily blinked. "It made the _Prophet_?"

"Of course. Pureblood marriages are always announced in the paper. Even when we marry Mu-... muggle-borns," he explained.

Lily's eyes hardened a bit at the near-slip, but she let it slide. "Oh," she said simply. "Going to the bank?"

"Yes. Please," Regulus held out his hand, indicating she should go before him.

They visited their vaults and were walking along the alley, traveling together but separate, when Lily spoke.

"Why will you not speak to Sirius?" The question was out of her mouth before she could stop it. Regulus stopped in the middle of the street and stared at her. Lily's face flamed. "I'm sorry, I - "

"Because it's better that way."

"Better for who?"

Regulus turned and walked away, but Lily wanted an answer. She followed him around the corner to the alleyway behind Fortescue's where he suddenly turned and backed her up against the brick wall. Lily stiffened and her hand went to her wand as she watched Regulus warily.

"I don't like being followed, _Potter_ ," he said, his face blank, but his eyes decidedly not friendly.

"I don't like seeing my friend in pain, _Black_." Lily retorted. "I know he's owled you."

"You know nothing - "

"Oh, don't give me that!" Lily spat. "I don't know what, exactly? You think I don't know what you are? You and Sev? Then why don't you tell me. Or, better yet, show me. _Why don't you show me your arm, Regulus?_ "

Regulus' eyes flashed in anger and he took in a sharp breath. Taking a step back, he crossed his arms over his chest and looked Lily up and down. "What do you want, Lily?" he asked quietly. She chewed her bottom lip, and the familiar action made his insides clench.

"I can help you," Lily said finally.

"No, you can't."

"You said once you could leave. Why don't you now? I'll help you leave."

"No, I said _we_ could leave. Massive difference," he clarified. "Besides, it's… rather a moot point now."

Lily stared at him, green eyes welling up with tears. " _Why_ , Reggie? _Why_ did you go through with it?"

Regulus looked away from her. "Because I had to," he said. "Why did you choose Potter instead of me?"

A single tear escaped and slid down her cheek. "Because I had to," she whispered.

Regulus nodded and gave her a pointed look, then turned and walked over to the door that led to a small flat above the ice cream shop. He unlocked it, and threw Lily a final sad glance before entering the building. The door closed with a _snap!_ and Lily was alone…

* * *

 

**August, 1979**

**Regulus' flat, Diagon Alley**

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Quick as lightning, Regulus's wand slashed through the air, the books and parchments he'd had strewn across his small writing desk stashing themselves under his mattress. A juvenile hiding place, he knew, but also a spot so juvenile and obvious that no visiting Auror or brother Death Eater would think to look there. At least, he hoped not. The discoveries he'd made recently meant his immediate, probably painful, death if found by one of his comrades.

"A moment," he called to his visitor. He took one more look around the flat. Nothing even remotely incriminating could be seen. Satisfied, he opened the door.

"Hi," Lily said finally, after a short staring contest.

Regulus blinked. "You shouldn't be here."

"I know."

Regulus hesitated a minute longer, then pushed the door further open, inviting her in. Lily paused, recognizing the weight of her decision. It was unnerving. Here she was, a married woman, standing in the doorway of a man who was a danger to her very existence, and… she couldn't leave. Didn't want to. Regulus' eyes moved over her, and Lily could feel the path they made as though he was running his fingers over her. She took a deep breath and stepped into the flat, moving to the side so Regulus could close the door behind her.

"Bloody hell, Lily. Do you have any idea how dangerous it is for you to be here?" Regulus said, running a nervous hand through his hair.

Lily dropped her head and leaned back against the wall behind her. "Yes. I do."

"And look at you - you're soaking wet!" he continued as though she hadn't spoken. "Why are you wet?"

"It's raining."

" _It's raining?!_ " Regulus repeated. "Has it completely escaped your notice that you are, in fact, a _witch_ in possession of a _wand_ , with which you could cast an Impervious Charm?"

Her slender shoulders shook and Regulus thought at first she was crying until she lifted her head and he realized she was laughing. What began as quiet chuckles turned into full, throaty laughter which got louder when she saw he was staring at her as though fearful for her sanity.

"You - you've got to stop spending so much time with Severus," she finally choked out. "You're beginning to sound like him."

Regulus moved to stand in front of her, one of his hands coming up to stroke her cheek. The storm outside was nothing compared to the storm in her eyes, and when her lips parted as he brushed his thumb over them, he knew he couldn't send her away. Whatever her reason for coming, it didn't matter. She was here, in his flat, and if he had anything to say about it, she'd soon be back in his bed.

_Where she belongs,_ he thought to himself as he lowered his mouth to hers…

* * *

 

"I remember when I noticed how sexy you are," Regulus murmured, his fingers tracing invisible lines on Lily's naked back as she lay, momentarily sated for the third time that week, on his sheets. "It was at the start of your sixth year. You were being a good little Prefect and yelling at one of the younger Gryffindors when you stepped in front of a window. The light came in at just the right angle, and…"

He paused, and Lily expected him to say the the things James always told her, that the light caught her hair and made it look like a halo of fire, or made her eyes glitter like emeralds.

"... and I could see right through the white shirt you were wearing."

Lily gasped, and Regulus smirked at her as she turned over and glared at him. "You utter swine!"

He shrugged unapologetically. "Hey, I'm not the one who decided not to wear a bra that day," he teased. "You know, I've always wondered - did you leave off the knickers as well?" He grinned wickedly. "Tell me, Lily-love, were you wandering the hallowed halls of Hogwarts with a bare arse as well as bare tits?"

Lily let out an outraged squawk, grabbed a pillow and began hitting Regulus with it. He laughed and allowed it for a bit before snatching it from her and tossing it away. He moved his body on top of hers and held her wrists above her head with one hand while the other moved down between her legs to check if she was ready for another round…

* * *

 

**September 1979**

**Regulus' flat, Diagon Alley**

_"What the fuck were you thinking?!"_

Regulus groaned and dropped his head into his hands. The shouting was doing his post-stunner migraine no good. "I'm sorry," he said for the third time. "I got distracted."

"You got distracted."

He sighed. "Yes."

"By _what_ , exactly?"

Regulus didn't answer. He couldn't. Snape was in a bad enough mood already, having taken it upon himself to remove Regulus from the clash with the Order when the younger man had lost concentration and been hit with a Stupefy. He couldn't tell Snape that what had distracted him was catching sight of a flash of red hair out of the corner of his eye.

He _especially_ couldn't tell Snape that.

"You could have just left me there, you know," Regulus said, irritated.

Snape crossed his arms over his chest and sneered. "I could have," he said, "but I'd rather watch you explain your _distraction_ to the Dark Lord than have to stand in front of him myself and explain why I allowed you to be captured."

Regulus shuddered involuntarily. It had been a complete shambles. What should have been a display of power to show the people of Hogsmeade how superior the pureblood Death Eaters were had quickly turned into a display of power for the Order instead as Dumbledore's troops flooded in and engaged The Dark Lord's servants. Their master would not be pleased.

As if on cue, their Marks burned. The two young men shared a nervous look before touching their wands to their arms to apparate them to the Dark Lord's presence…

* * *

 

**October 1979**

**The Three Broomsticks, Hogsmeade**

The late October chill was slowly being replaced by the warmth of the firewhisky Regulus was sipping. A teacup slipped from someone's hand and smashed on the floor and Regulus jumped violently, his hand going to his wand.

He was always jumpy these days.

The young Black heir had never felt more trapped in his life. Trapped by his knowledge, trapped by his duties, trapped by his humanity… and trapped by the woman he hadn't seen in a week and a half.

Lily was avoiding him. He didn't know why. All he knew was she had shown up at his flat, her face puffy from crying and, not saying a word, had undressed them both and made love to him, slowly and tenderly. It had never been slow and tender between them. When he and Lily came together it was fiendfyre, powerful and all-consuming.

But not the last time. She hadn't spoken, not a single word. She wouldn't answer his questions and had barely met his eye unless he was inside her. Then she looked at him, her emerald eyes stormy like the first night she'd shown up at his flat, soaking wet because she'd been too emotional to think to cast an Impervious Charm on herself.

She'd been gone when he woke, her side of the bed already cold. Regulus had resolved to demand answers the next time she came to him, but she'd stayed away. She'd ignored his letters, and he hadn't seen her out in public.

A cold breeze drew Regulus from his thoughts and he looked over to see one of the objects of his torment walk in, husband in tow. Quickly, he pulled his hood up, not wanting her to see him just yet, and not a moment too soon as James Potter was followed in by his Regulus' brother and the werewolf.

"Drinks for everybody, Rosie!" Sirius announced loudly to the cheers of the patrons. "We're celebrating!"

"Oh, yeah?" Rosmerta said. "What are we celebrating, love? Merlin knows we could use some good news!"

Sirius flashed her one of his signature million-watt smiles. "We are celebrating, my beautiful Rosie, the continuance of the Potter line! James is going to be a daddy!"

Time stopped.

There were shouts of congratulations, but Regulus couldn't hear them over the ringing in his ears. He watched as if in slow motion as James Potter shook hands with anyone within reach before turning back to his wife and taking her in his arms, kissing her passionately as more shouts and cheers rang out.

He wanted to vomit.

A _child_. He wondered if it was his. There was no way of knowing, not this early. A pregnancy that new would only show the mother's magical signature. It would be months before he could find out.

_Months._ He didn't have months. He had weeks, maybe, if that.

But… maybe he didn't have to be the one to go to the cave. Maybe he could do as Lily had asked of him so long ago, and talk to Sirius. If he could get Sirius to listen, maybe he could take his discoveries to Dumbledore. Regulus didn't trust the old coot, but everyone knew he was the only wizard alive the Dark Lord feared…

Then he might be around long enough to find out. But would it matter? If the child was his, would she leave Potter? _Could_ she? He didn't even know what vows she'd taken, what bindings they'd done. He'd have to ask her. Furtively casting his eyes towards her group, he watched her pull away from her husband.

"James, I'm just going to the loo," she said as the bespectacled man tugged at her robe. "I'll be right back, I promise." She dropped one more quick kiss on his lips and turned to make her way to the bathroom.

Regulus acted before even thinking about it. Rushing to the back of the pub, he slipped into the ladies' bathroom. Luck was on his side for the first time in memory and the bathroom was empty. He stood just behind the door and waited for Lily to walk in…

* * *

 

**November, 1979**

**Regulus' flat, Diagon Alley**

Regulus stumbled as he walked to his dresser. He picked up the last bottle of firewhisky that still had a few drops in it and drained it, just like he'd done with the last… well, he'd lost count. He was no longer sure how many days had passed since his confrontation with Lily, but he knew he'd been drunk for all of them.

Slamming the now-empty bottle back down, he let out an undignified belch, then snorted as he imagined what his mother would have to say about his uncouth behaviour. He lifted a hand and stroked his cheek, the cheek Lily had slapped when he'd asked her whose child she carried. If he closed his eyes, he could almost feel her skin on his. It was worth getting slapped to have her touch him.

A tapping on his window brought him back to reality. He hobbled over and let the owl in, offering it a treat from the box Lily insisted he keep. _'It's rude not to treat post owls, Reggie.'_ It hooted in thanks and held out it's leg for him to remove a letter and a small package.

Throwing himself across his bed, he opened the envelope, but the joy of seeing her handwriting was quickly replaced by gut-wrenching pain as he read the words those slender hands wrote. It was over. For good this time. She had made her choice.

Regulus crumpled the letter in his hand and let out a howl of agony, startling the owl still eating his treat. The bird flapped out through the still-open window and Regulus was alone…

* * *

 

Regulus stood in his old bedroom, taking a last look around. Once he'd pulled himself out of his misery, he'd taken a sober-up potion, showered, shaved, then packed up what little he had in his flat and brought it here. His head still hurt, and he didn't know when he'd eaten last, but he did know that if he didn't go through with his plans now, he'd lose his nerve.

He took a few deep breaths, clutching a locket in one hand and his wand in the other, and called for his house-elf…


	3. Laws Of Blood And Magic (or, A Proper Family)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry vs. the Wizengamot! Dun dun dun…
> 
> Thanks, Worthfull1
> 
> P.S. I own nothing, anything recognizable belongs to the lovely Ms. Rowling.

**August 1995**

**Wizengamot Chambers, Ministry of Magic, London**

"The Wizengamot hereby finds Mr. Harry James Potter not guilty," Fudge said sourly, clearly displeased with the result. "Mr. Potter, you are free to go."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Everyone had been swearing up and down that he had nothing to worry about, that he was sure to get off, but if felt good to actually hear it. Unfortunately, while the Wizengamot was done with him, he was not done with the Wizengamot.

"Actually, Minister," Harry began, making the entire chamber pause. Dumbledore halted in his beeline for the door, and Fudge looked comical with his gavel held in mid-air as he stared at Harry. "I have other business with the Wizengamot."

Hermione had written a script for him, and he'd been up almost all night trying to drill it into his head. Harry was nervous as hell, but he refused to show it as the members grumbled impatiently.

"You have business with the Wizengamot," Fudge repeated slowly, as though he thought he'd misheard.

"Yes, sir," Harry replied firmly, irritated that this would surprise Fudge, seeing as the reason they were all there was because the _Wizengamot_ had business with _him_.

Fudge stared at him a moment longer. "What's the meaning of this, Dumbledore?" he snapped, turning his attention to the elderly wizard.

The headmaster seemed to have gotten over his initial shock and had moved back to the center of the chamber to stand behind Harry as he'd done during the trial. "I've no idea, Minister," he replied pleasantly. "But, since we're all here, perhaps we should find out?"

"Now see here, Dumbledore," Fudge started, "I have better things to do - "

"Really, Cornelius, it can't hurt to hear what the boy has to say," Madam Bones cut in. "In fact, it would make a nice change, seeing as you've been interrupting him since he walked in. And, as for you having better things to do, well so do we, yet we were summoned here at the last minute to listen to a case of underage magic, of all things, something that could and _should_ have been dealt with in the lesser courts." She looked at Harry. "How may we be of service to you, Mr. Potter?" she asked while Fudge spluttered.

Harry rushed to pull out the parchments he'd stashed in the inner pocket of his jacket. They'd been drawn up by a solicitor Tonks had smuggled him out of the house to meet with. "Thank you very much, Madam Bones," he said, trying to be as polite as possible to his only friend in the room. "First of all - " he pulled out a scroll, " - I'd like to petition that the rest of this hearing be kept confidential unless I choose to divulge the proceedings. Here - here's my petition…" He held it uncertainly, not sure if he should walk the parchment up to Fudge of if Percy would come get it from him.

For a long moment that seemed like an eternity, nothing happened. Then Madam Bones sighed, pointedly looking at Fudge, and flicked her wand. The scroll flew out of Harry's hand and soared over to Percy, repeatedly hitting him in the head as he looked at Fudge for instruction. Fudge finally nodded, and Percy unrolled the scroll and entered it into the hearing's minutes. A blue glow emanated from the wand of everyone present as the oath of confidentiality took hold.

"Next, Mr. Potter?" Bones prompted sweetly.

Harry resisted the urge to smile at her. "Next, I have a petition for an official change - " he said, reverting back to Hermione's script.

"Now, wait just one minute, young man," a rather rotund wizard sitting in the second tier broke in. "Just how much _business_ do you have with us today? I have an early lunch appointment, you see."

A loud scoffing was heard from across the room. "Really, Ogden, contrary to popular belief, the world does not revolve around your feeding schedule." The witch who'd spoken was elderly, but Harry got the feeling she didn't let that stop her.

"Griselda, we were supposed to have today off. I made plans with - "

"Lord Ogden, Madam Marchbanks," Dumbledore interrupted. "While I have no doubt that you all have been inconvenienced by being summoned here today, as a member of Wizarding Britain, Harry has the right to be heard, no matter how long it takes to conclude his… business. I'm sure he will be as quick and to the point as possible."

Harry looked at Madam Bones, who gave him a wink and a nod. He held up the second scroll. "This is a petition for an official change to my records to include my father's name." He could feel Dumbledore's eyes on him as he waited for the shoe to drop. Even Madam Bones looked confused.

"Mr. Potter," she began, "Your father's name is already on your records. That happened when you were born. It's protocol."

Harry took a breath. "I don't mean my legal father, I mean my biological father," he said.

The silence was deafening. Even Percy's quill had stopped.

"Perhaps… perhaps you should elaborate, Mr. Potter."

Harry extracted a third scroll. "Well, you see, I've recently found out that even though my mother, Lily Potter, was married to James Potter at the time she got pregnant, she… I am not James Potter's son."

The gasps were even more deafening. The Wizengamot was suddenly filled with hisses and growls of _'That little trollop!'_ , and _'You can't trust muggle-borns - I've said so all along!'_ , and the like. Harry's temper rose, but before he could explode, Dumbledore broke in again.

"Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot," he said seriously, "if what Harry says is true, then Lily Potter's sins were committed over fifteen years ago, and I would think that her subsequent sacrifice would have absolved her." This quieted most of them.

"Well," Madam Marchbanks said, "I can understand the need for confidentiality now, Potter."

Harry blinked. "Er - yes, ma'am."

"I assume you have proof of this, boy?" Lord Ogden asked.

Harry nodded and held up the third scroll. "This is the report from a Healer at St. Mungo's who performed the paternity charm on me." The parchment zoomed out of his hand before he'd even finished speaking.

Fudge caught the scroll and unrolled it, nearly tearing it in his haste. His eyes bugged as he read the name. " _Regulus Black?!_ "

The room erupted again.

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked quietly, but Harry refused to acknowledge him. The old man had refused to look at Harry even once during his earlier trial despite Harry's best efforts, so Harry refused to look at him.

"This… this _can't_ be true!" Fudge insisted, his face turning a shade of purple that made Harry think of Vernon Dursley. "Mr. Potter, Regulus Black was a known Death Eater!"

Harry nodded. "Yes, Minister, but I have evidence that his relationship with my mother began when they were both still in school."

"What evidence?" someone asked. Harry didn't know who.

"I have letters," Harry said. Fudge held out his hand. "Well, I don't have them with me, sir."

"Why in the blazes not?!"

Harry frowned. "They're… private, sir."

"Cornelius," Madam Bones interrupted as the Minister opened his mouth again, "he may be the Boy-Who-Lived, but he is not required to air _all_ of his family's dirty laundry in front of us." She summoned the parchment. "I know this Healer. He's as professional as they come. The results are valid, the records will be changed to reflect them," she declared, sending the scroll to Percy, whose quill was now moving so fast, Harry was worried it might burst into flame.

"Mr. Potter - or, perhaps I should call you Mr. Black?" Fudge began irritably.

Harry shook his head. "No, sir, I'm happy to remain a Potter for now."

"Very well. Mr. Potter, is there anything else we can do for you today?"

Harry pulled out a fourth and final scroll, and Fudge audibly groaned. "Yes, Minister, there is one more thing." This scroll was much thicker than the previous ones, being several pages long, and it was the one that made Harry most nervous. "Here is a petition for an official inquiry into the arrest and incarceration of my uncle and godfather, Sirius Black."

"Harry, I think that's enough," Dumbledore said over the grumbles and protests that once again filled that chamber.

"No, it's really not, sir," Harry replied, again not looking at him.

"Harry, this is very dangerous and delicate territory - "

"More dangerous than dementors or graveyards?"

Fudge quieted the Wizengamot and looked at Harry. "Mr. Potter, is this about what allegedly happened in your third year?"

The condescending tone made the hairs on Harry's neck stand up. "No, Minister, this is about a possible miscarriage of justice," he answered, his tone not quite as polite as it might have been. Fudge narrowed his eyes.

"In what way, Mr. Potter?" Madam Bones asked. "As I understand it, there were several witnesses to Mr. Black's crimes and, what with his family being what they were, it wasn't such a far leap to think that he'd followed them into the Dark. We are talking about the man who handed your family over to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Actually, we're not, Madam Bones," Harry said, trying to stick to Hermione's script. "We're talking about the man who was the first Black to be sorted anywhere other than Slytherin, who was James Potter's best friend all during their school years, and who was _accused_ and _incarcerated_ for the crimes you mentioned, but never actually tried. He was sent to Azkaban on the word of Mister Crouch, but he was never tried and never given the chance to defend himself. There is no record of any actual evidence against him, and no record of his having a Dark Mark."

"Is this true, Cornelius?" she asked.

Fudge spluttered. "I don't know! I - I'd have to look at the records! I can't recall every single case I've witnessed! I'm not sure I was even there!"

"Well, I was there," Madam Marchbanks interjected, "and I remember you being there, Cornelius." She looked at Harry. "I'm not saying I believe you, Potter, but I do remember that no Dark Mark was shown, and there was no actual trial. We all assumed that Crouch had knowledge of the crime that we didn't."

"And I remember saying at the time that that was no way to hold court," Dumbledore said.

Fudge glared at the headmaster. "You were Chief Warlock at the time, Dumbledore, why didn't you make a stink then?"

"Because, Minister, Mr. Crouch informed me that Black had confessed," Dumbledore said.

"Well, there you are!" Fudge said, looking at Harry. "No trial is needed if there is a confession, Mr. Potter."

"You are correct, Cornelius," Dumbledore broke in again, "but recent events have led me to question if Mr. Crouch was telling the truth about the confession."

"What events?" Madam Bones asked. "Do you know where Black is, Headmaster?"

"I'm afraid I cannot speak to Sirius Black's whereabouts, Madam," Dumbledore said, sounding appropriately apologetic, though Harry knew Dumbledore was the Secret Keeper for Grimmauld's Fidelius Charm. "Although, I understand the Auror Department does still have a man or two working on that. However, a confession is a terribly easy thing to find. If Mr. Black's confession does indeed exist, it will be in the records office at the DMLE which is, conveniently, right down the corridor from this chamber."

"Hem, hem."

Harry didn't know who this Umbridge woman was, but did know that he did _not_ like her. She reminded him of Trevor, Neville's toad, only if Neville had lost his mind and decided to dress Trevor up in pink frills. She was short and squat and her smile oozed insincerity and danger.

"I'm sorry, headmaster," she said, her voice high and girly, "but are you suggesting that we stop what we're doing and request that the DMLE deliver us with a fifteen year old confession?"

"Why yes, Dolores, I believe that is exactly what I am suggesting."

"And _why_ , headmaster, would we do such a thing? Simply to satisfy a teenage boy?"

"Harry's satisfaction has very little to do with it, Dolores," Dumbledore replied. "However, I do not believe such a document exists, and I know you, of all people, would not wish to waste an opportunity to prove me wrong."

He spoke in the same falsely polite tone Umbridge used and Harry had to force himself not to laugh. By the look on Fudge's face, though, Umbridge wasn't the only one eager to make a fool of the headmaster.

"Wesley!" he barked, and Harry cringed at the way Percy leapt to attention despite Fudge not caring enough to actually learn his name. "You will take this to the DMLE," he said, waving his wand at a piece of parchment that hovered in front of him. Harry could see words forming on it. "You will wait there for the confession, and you will bring it immediately back to me. You will also impress upon them the need for speed."

"Yes, sir!" The parchment zoomed into Percy's outstretched hand and he took off at a run.

An uncomfortable silence descended upon the room. Harry's heart was pounding in his chest. He'd lost control of the proceedings and there was a fifty-fifty chance he'd just screwed Sirius out of a bid for freedom. He'd only meant to start an investigation and prove that there was no evidence against Sirius, but he hadn't thought about a confession. Sirius had told him that he'd been half-mad when they arrested him - perhaps he _had_ confessed in a fit of misplaced guilt.

Harry surreptitiously wiped his sweating palms on his trousers. It was getting unbearable. He could feel the eyes on him and it made him want to crawl into a hole and die. Ha _hated_ being in the spotlight. The waiting seemed to go on forever until finally, _finally_ , the door opened and Percy came walking back in, looking sheepish.

"Well," Fudge pressed.

"I - I'm very sorry, Minister," Percy stuttered, "but the confession can't be found, sir. They searched twice for it. What's more, there is no record of a confession ever being made, to Mr. Crouch or anyone else."

"Nonsense!" Fudge barked.

"Mr. Weasley, would you be so kind as to fetch Auror Scrimgeour?" Madam Bones asked. Percy nodded and left again. "Do not worry, Mr. Potter," she said, "when he enters this chamber, Auror Scrimgeour will be placed under the same confidentiality oath as the rest of us."

Harry nodded. "Thank you, Madam Bones."

"How is this possible?" Fudge demanded, turning to Bones. "You're the Head over there - don't you know how to file documents?!"

Bones met Fudge's glare steadily until he began to squirm. "I believe we have already established that Sirius Black's confession, if one does exist, happened during Barty Crouch's time. If there is an error in paperwork, I suggest you take it up with him."

"Don't be ridiculous! Crouch is dead!"

Madam Bones gave a little shrug. Fudge huffed and turned back to stare at the door, tapping his wand on his podium until it shot sparks and made him jump. A few of the members could not contain their chuckles at the Minister's expense.

After a few more minutes of tense waiting, Percy returned, followed by a man who reminded Harry of Mad-Eye Moody, only not as terrifying. He had a grizzled, tough look about him and, like Moody, walked with a limp, although Harry didn't think he had a wooden leg.

"Minister, Madam Bones," Scrimgeour greeted.

"Thank you for coming, Auror Scrimgeour," Madam Bones replied. "Before I tell you what this is about, would you mind presenting your wand?" Scrimgeour held it out and it glowed blue as Bones performed the confidentiality charm on it. "Now, in the course of our hearing today, we have requested Sirius Black's confession be brought to us for scrutiny. Unfortunately, it seems that the confession cannot be located. I would like you to go to the records office and do a thorough search, and bring your findings back to us."

"Yes, ma'am," Scrimgeour gave a small bow, walked back out, and the waiting began again.

* * *

 

**12 Grimmauld Place**

"How about I leave you to recount the day's events?" Dumbledore asked as he delivered Harry to the front step of Grimmauld Place. "Is that acceptable to you?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, sir," he said. "Sir?" Dumbledore stopped. He still hadn't looked at Harry all day. "Thank you, sir." Harry saw his beard twitch in a smile.

"You're welcome, Harry," he replied and, with a sharp twist, disapparated.

Harry let himself into the house, tip-toeing past Mrs. Black's portrait. He heard voices coming from the kitchen, so he headed that way, stopping in the doorway. It took a moment for him to be noticed, but when he was, the room went quiet. He only had eyes for one of the occupants, however, and he strode purposefully towards Sirius.

The animagus stood and opened his arms, and Harry flew into them. "Hey, pup," Sirius said, "you okay? What happened? You were gone a long time."

Finally Harry pulled back. "Sirius, I - you - "

"What, Harry? Tell me."

Harry took a deep breath. "Sirius, you're free," he said.

Sirius blinked. "What? Of course I'm not, don't be ridiculous."

Harry nodded. "You are. I promise. Look - " he pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to Sirius. "This is your acquittal. Signed by the whole Wizengamot. Even Minister Fudge."

"What?" Remus asked. "Harry, you went for _your_ trial, not Sirius'."

"I know, I know," Harry said, getting excited as he turned to Remus. "I was acquitted, by the way. But after the trial, I presented those petitions, like we'd planned, and… well, it went a bit further than I expected. Dumbledore helped."

"Professor Dumbledore was there?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Harry answered. "He… sort of talked them into a corner, and then he suggested we be allowed to see this so-called confession Sirius made about handing the Potters to Voldemort - "

"I never made a confession!" Sirius interjected hotly.

"I know! " Harry said. "And there isn't one, and that's how you got off!"

Remus shook his head. "Wait, hold on… Harry, perhaps you should start from the beginning? You're not making sense."

"Right." Harry sat down. "Okay, so we had my trial. It was before the Wizengamot - "

"The whole Wizengamot?"

"Yeah. Apparently, that's not normally done, but it was today. Anyway, afterwards, before Fudge could kick me out, I started with the petitions - you know, changing my records, telling them about my real father - but then when I got to Sirius, they started arguing with me and Dumbledore sort of took over. There was this toad woman in a pink, frilly coat - "

"Madam Umbridge?" Remus asked darkly.

Harry nodded. "That's her. Well, she got a bit pissy, but Fudge sent Percy to get Sirius' confession and Percy said they couldn't find it, and they couldn't find any record of it. So Madam Bones got this Auror - Scrimgeour, I think - to search the records office, and he couldn't find it, either."

"And if there's no confession, then the conviction isn't valid," Remus said, beginning to see where Harry was going.

"Exactly! You don't have to have a trial if there's a confession, but since there was no confession, then Crouch's sentence was invalid because there was no trial," Harry said.

"And if the sentence was invalid, then he shouldn't have been sent to Azkaban at all, so he didn't commit a crime by breaking out?" Hermione reasoned.

"Right!" Harry almost shouted. "And they evaluated his wand, and since there were no Dark spells there and he clearly had not blown up the street or thrown any Killing Curses, Madam Bones said that no prosecutor would ever charge him for the murder of the muggles because there wasn't enough evidence! And they also found the casting of the Fidelius Charm, and since you can't cast it on yourself, they said that someone else must have been the Secret Keeper - "

"So he couldn't have betrayed James and Lily," Remus finished.

Everyone looked at Sirius. He'd sat down and was staring at the parchment in his hands. "I'm - I'm really free?"

Harry nodded, smiling ear to ear. "Yeah, you're really free. Oh!" He fished in his pockets. "Here's your stuff," he said, dropping several shrunken boxes on the table. "They said that since you're free, they can't legally hold onto it anymore."

Sirius pulled out his current wand - an extra Dumbledore had given him but one he'd never really warmed to - and enlarged the boxes back to their original size. Clothing, books, and various other possessions spilled out, but Sirius only had eyes for the thin piece of carved wood sitting on top of the first one. He wrapped his fingers reverently around it, feeling the same thrill he had when he'd first picked it out, and it pleased him to know he hadn't changed enough to lose the wand's allegiance.

"Harry," he said quietly, "How can I ever thank you?"

Harry scoffed. "After all you've been through for me? I think we're even."

Sirius reached out and grasped Harry's shoulder, blinking away tears.

"Harry, dear," Molly broke in, "what do you mean, your 'real father'?"

Harry paused. He'd forgotten that Hermione and Ron were the only people he'd told about that. Thankfully, Remus stepped in.

"I'll explain it all, Molly, with Harry's permission…?" He looked at Harry and Harry nodded. "Sirius, why don't you take this junk of yours upstairs, and you and Harry can go through it together? I'll bring up some food in a bit."

"An excellent idea, Moony," Sirius said, sending the boxes of his belongings up the stairs and wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders. "See, pup? I told you we'd be a proper family one day."

**The End**


End file.
